


Legendary Love

by RenjiRin69



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenjiRin69/pseuds/RenjiRin69
Summary: You are a Saiyan, you work hard to get stronger, you get strong, you love Broky and you are searching for him after Planet Vegeta's demise.





	Legendary Love

I was brushing my tail, lost in thought. I've been working hard to prove myself worthy to fight for King Vegeta. Both my mother and my father lost their lives, fighting for our King. The maid that the King assigned to me got my attention.

"[F/N] dear, Paragus is outside waiting for you."

I nod in excitement and run out to see him, yet lets out a chuckle.

"Eager as ever, lets head out. I have a surprise for you."

For the past few months Paragus had been taking me to see the pods of the great and powerful young saiyans. Broly is my favorite to see, he is so strong, rivaling the Kings son even. He made a sudden turn, away from where we normally go.

"Sir? Aren't we supposed to go that way?"

He smirks, "We are going somewhere else today."

"Where?"

"That's the surprise."

He took off flying, so I did the same, following close behind. He made quick turns and I think that he was wanting to see how well I improved. We were now far away from my home when I noticed a house in the distance, it seemed out of place being in the middle of nowhere. He smiled and let out a chuckle once we touched the ground.

"I'm impressed, you fly so well, even at such a young age, lets head inside."

I nod, he opens the door so I walk in. My eyes widen as I see another young saiyan. I look to Paragus.

"Sir?"

The boy looks up and I smile, "Broly?"

He looked tired and a bit scared. I look back to Paragus and he smiles, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Well Broly, you should introduce yourself."

The boy straightens his posture, "My name is Broly...n-nice To m-meet you."

I shake his hand, "My name is [F/N], I hope we can be friends."

I saw the smallest smile on his face, making me blush slightly. He is very handsome.

"Sir, when did Broly wake?"

"Last night, he destroyed his pod. I was shocked, he is a prodigy just like you. I knew that you would like to be one of the firsts to see him awake."

He looks to Broly, "[F/N] has admired you and seen your progress as I have. She would like to be your friend. What do you say Broly?"

"S-Sure, a f-friend sounds nice."

I smile, taking his hand. Taking him outside to play. I set up a line of very large rocks.

"This game is easy  to explain, just shoot the rocks. The one who shoots the most wins."

He looked unsure and then I realized that he had only awoken overnight. I take his hand and he jumps slightly.

"I can teach you Broly, we can get stronger together."

I look to the rocks, "You channel a feeling of determination or anger into your belly, once you feel a warm feeling direct  it to your finger, then let it go."

I fire a shot to the rock and it shattered. I looked to Broly and he looked serious. I watched as his look changed, it confused me. His eyes turned a golden yellow, a green aura surrounds him as the ground below him began to crack. I went to him to see if he was okay, walking closer. He suddenly release a black, destroying all the rocks and chunk of the landscape behind it. He looked angry so I run to him, holding his shoulders.

"You okay Broly?"

His eyes changed back, breathing hard, "W-What?"

He took to the broken landscape beyond the pile of rubble. I smile.

"It looks like I lost, I'll win next time, like I said we will get stronger."

He smiled back, "Together right?"

I close my eyes, showing a tooth filled grin, "Right."

My tail wagged, happy to have a new friend.

Paragus POV

I smile as I saw the two prodigies getting along so well, both of their tail wiggling in excitement as they played. I walked to them and grab their tails. 

They yelp and I point to my tail, "You see my tail, you need to wrap your tail around your waist like me. It is our weakness, one yank and you're done."

"Understood sir."

[F/N] POV

I brush my tail with my fingers before I wrap my tail around my waist. We head inside and Paragus makes us a meal. We scarfed it down and Paragus let out a chuckle.

A saiyans appetite is so strange, how can we eat so much?"

Broly looked to me and me to him, food smeared around our cheeks, we chuckle in response. My pocket rang and it was my alarm to come home. I cleaned my face.

"Sorry sir...and Sorry to you as well Broly, but I have to go."

Paragus looked concerned, "Must be important, hurry home."

I nod and left quickly. I reach my house and I was met with many troops from the Freiza force, I head inside and the maid looked to me worriedly.

"Dear, you are to go to King Vegeta, he has an important assignment for you. Don't tell anyone okay?"

She hands me a map, "Take this way so that no one sees you."

"The-This is the way to the escape pods."

"He has a mission for you, that is all I can say. Now you need to go."

She hugs me, tears in her eyes, I was confused and a bit scared. I left quickly and followed her directions. Once I reach the escape pods I see the King. I kneel and he takes ahold of my shoulders, pulling me back up.

"There is no time for that [F/N]."

He puts on what looks like a new design for the scouter and scans me, his eyes widen in shock.

"Damn it that Freiza, [F/N] you are very strong and I wish for you to go to another planet for retrieving new technology."

I was suddenly distracted by a noise. My eyes widen when I see Raditz and the Saiyan Prince.

"You are to take them with you, your level is at 3500, I've never seen a saiyan with such a power at your age. As your King and as a father, I trust you to protect hi on this mission and in the future to aid him to get stronger."

"M-My King, there is another saiyan...Broly."

He walks away, "He is too dangerous, his power is uncontrolled. It's too big of a risk. My decision is final. You all need to leave now, Nappa will meet you there."

I nod sadly before I left, watching my home planet fade the further we went. Raditz taps my shoulder.

"So who are you anyway and why is the King so trustworthy of you?"

"My name is [F/N], and he believes that my power is enough to protect the Prince."

The Prince scoffs, "I can take care of myself. A woman, stronger than me, the prince of all saiyans? Give me a break."

These two were a lot different than Broly, more ready for battle, these guys are more direct and less kind. It made me miss Broly already. 

Raditz nudged me, "Don't let the Prince get to you."

I smile sadly, "Oh, I wasn't thinking about that. I miss someone at home."

"Your parents?"

"...They Haven't been in my life, they were great warriors....The One I miss...his Name is Broly."

Vegeta clicks his tongue, "That Saiyan freak, I thought that my father would of killed him by now."

I was angry but I kept my mouth shut, my job was to protect him after all. We reach the distant planet and a group of the Frieza force was there. We worked, well I did most of it. The Prince only giving orders, declaring his independence, and Saiyan right to the universe. This continued for weeks when we suddenly got a radio signal in distress. I was in shock, staring at the radio.

"Planet Vegeta has been destroyed, No survivors. I repeat, Planet Vegeta is no more."

My eyes watered when the other two looked unphased, Vegeta saying that he wasn't close to his Father and Raditz saying that its a part of life to lose your family. 

'Paragus, did he escape with Broly...wsa Broly safe...or was he...NO, he is strong.'

I choke out a sob. Anger filling my mind, another foreign feeling filled my gut. It felt as if my body burned with rage and grief. I ran to my small room before letting out a scream, my tears now falling freely. My eyes widen when I see my hands having a yellow aura around them, like Broly's aura, only a different color. I ran to the bathroom to see my hair a spiky blonde, my eyes a strange hue of blue/green.

'Is this what Freiza was looking for? A Super Saiyan? Why me?'

I tried to get out of the form and once I was calm I reverted back, so when my emotions are peak...that must be what triggers the transformation. I lay on my bed, crying myself to sleep.

'Broly, why did I agree to leave, why did I leave you, we were supposed to get stronger together.'

"[F/N]....[F/N] wake up."

I shoot up and it was a worried Raditz, "What's wrong?"

I sigh, "Take a guess."

He sits next to me, "How long has it been...nearly 18 years since Planet Vegeta was destroyed, and it still keeps you up at night. When are you going to forget?"

Tears swell, "Never, I will never forget-"

"Broly...I know...I'm sorry [F/N] but there is just no way that he survived."

I sadden at his words. I know that he is just trying to help me move on but I can't. He left me so I could get ready. Vegeta called me to the cockpits I rushed over. I have been getting more nervous around him, due to his harsh attitude and because we are searching for the Super Saiyan for Freiza. I saddened me that the one that we were searching for was possibly me.

"Yes Prince Vegeta?"

"I found a small planet named Earth."

"Okay...are we going to-"

He raised his voice, "I WASN'T FINISHED...turns out...and escape pod was sent to these quadrants...nearly 18 years ago."

My eyes widened, 'There's a chance...could it really be him...Broly.'

I took control of the ship and sped, "[F/N], don't be an idiot, you are going to kill all of us!"

My heart aches, beating a million miles an hour. I landed the ship and we searched. We found the source of power and it was a man and his son, it was enough power to set of the scouter anyway. I fly over to see them, I sadden as I see the resemblance to Raditz. 

'Kakarot, he survived, Bardock must of knew that something was going to happen and saved him.'

I flew away but Raditz grabbed my arm, "I'm sorry, I was hoping for you too."

I nod before flying off, I got my hopes up once again. They came back much later than I expected. Vegeta was hurt, which made me feel bad since I am supposed to keep him safe. I help Raditz and he holds Vegeta so I could strip him and we put him in the healing tank. Once he was settled we left, Raditz left to shower. He later comes out, his hair all over the place. He hands me a brush and sits in front of me so I brush his hair in silence. Admiring his hedgehog like mane.

"[F/N]?"

"Yeah?"

"If there was any way to change it...you know I would right?"

"I'm not sure what you mean?"

"Kakarot, I don't even know him...If there was any way to change this...I would let Kakarot die to let Broly live. You deserve to be happy."

"It's okay, we are on a mission after all."

He grunts and takes my hands, "You think I give a shit about that right now? I hate seeing you sad, even when you smile I see you-Your longing for him."

He calms down and smiles, "I hope to find a girl with even half the determination as you. I want more of a dame though, not one that can kick my ass."

He hugs me and I start to cry. He pulled me closer to him until I fell asleep. I woke up to hear arguing. I walk out to see Raditz and Vegeta. They stopped once they saw me.

"What is going on?"

"The Prince is being too harsh."

"Says the radish head! [F/N], explain why your power level doesn't show up, or jams our scouters?"

Raditz tried to defend me but Vegeta snaps back and I but in, "Why the hell would I know, what are you even saying?"

"I'm saying, that I think the one that Freiza is looking for has been with us the whole time...so...what do you have to say in your defense?"

I sadden, "Sorry Raditz."

I let out a small scream, transforming, leaving them in shock. 

"Now you know, turn me in. I don't even care anymore, Kakarot lived...Broly...Broly didn't. I-I don't want to be away from him any longer. So go ahead and send my head to Freiza."

I sadden to then hear Vegeta make a noise of satisfaction.

"Now why would I do that?"

"But Fr-"

"Freiza? The one that I think destroyed our planet. I have to look for this great Super Saiyan, to have you right here. I've wanted to search, not to hand over that power to Freiza, but to use it against him, to rid his torment against our race."

I was in shock and Raditz looked hurt, "How long [F/N]?"

"After Pant Vegeta, after losing Broly."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"If any of you knew, you would be in danger. I still think that I'm not strong enough, I guess I only said something now because it would of been a easy way out. I didn't expect the Prince to be on my side."

"I-I'm not on your side...I just want that thing dead."

Some time had passed...After feeling death once again of someone that I care for to be then brought back by magic dragon balls and they finally defeated Freiza. After that a lot changed, Raditz found a cute girl and went off to start a new life, away from destroying or saving the universe. Vegeta married a mortal, she was strong in heart and had a fiery spirit, much like Kakarots wife as well. Their children strong as ever. So many Saiyans also reaching even beyond super saiyan. I, of course, trained away from the others, Goku slowly getting better but still unable to touch my level, unknown to him of course. When the God and Angel showed up it made me nervous. They turned out to be friendly and the others left a lot for missions for the God. I stayed behind while Bulma set me up with a new ship. I still searched for Broly. Gohan asked to tag along so I was stuck with the Child that grew up to be a family man, not a fighter. I though of Raditz, smiling a bit bitterly. I understand why..but to throw power away so easily...I suppose I would to the same for Broly. 

A few weeks pass and the scanner startled me at its loud noise. A huge amount of power on earth. At first I thought it was Goku or Vegeta, but they were fighting the power source. I look to Gohan and he nods as I put the ship in full power. I wasn't sure why, but I felt butterflies.

Once we reach our destination I rushed to the power, ignoring Gohan's protests. I stand in shock...that aura...that dark green. It was him. I watched as he fought the fusion of Vegeta and Goku. His burying raging radiating through the battlefield. I looked to see Paragus dead from injury. That must be why Broly was acting this way. 

The Angel floats next to me, "Coming out of the shadows today?"

"He-He is the one that I have been searching for...After all this time...will he remember me?"

He chuckled, "The strongest one in this universe, afraid...Well only one way to find out."

I nod, preparing for the worst, using instant transmission and spawn in front of Broly. He takes a step back,  looking at me. His anger faltered for only a second before getting angry again, lunging forward. I do the same, but only to hug him.

"Broly...You're alive. I'm so happy. I'm sorry that it took me so long to find you...We got stronger...but we were alone."

His large frame began to shrink, his frame was still large but significantly smaller than before. His hair turning black, his eyes back to normal as well. He looked around confused until his eyes locked on me, widening. I knew that my face was a mess from the tears. He put his hands on my shoulders, moving me back to look at me, eyes still wide with shock.

"...[F-F/N]?"

He caresses my cheeks to wipe my flowing tears, "It-It's really me Broly."

"How are you here?"

"I looked for you...I-I never stopped-"

He hugs me, pulling me down to have us both on our knees, holding me closely.

"[F/N]..[F/N], I'm not alone. I'm okay now, as long as I have you [F/N]."

I keep a hold of his large frame. I ue instant transmission to bring us to my home. He looks around, getting up.

"Where are we?"

"It's my house."

"Can I live here too?"

"I-I of course Broly."

I cook a meal and he seemed as if he hadn't ever eaten a real meal. He ate like a true Saiyan. I chuckle and he stopped chewing on the turkey leg.

"What?"

I notice heat in his cheeks, "I'm just happy that you are here."

He continued to eat, "So why did you leave?"

I was taken back by his bluntness, "K-King Vegeta wanted me to protect his son."

He paused, "What about what you said, you said that we would get strong together, why did you leave me behind?"

I tear up, "I-I didn't have a choice, I couldn't tell the King that I couldn't go because I love you Broly, it doesn't work that way."

"What's that?"

"What?"

"What does love mean? I don't know that word."

I flush, "Nothing, don't worry about it."

I walk to my room to rest while Broly stayed in the living room to watched TV. 

Broly POV

I watched this box with people in it. I heard that word again, 'love', they both said it to one another. Now they are pushing their lips together. Strange, now they are on the bed together, the male pushing his lips and licking her neck. They exchange the word love again...

'Is this what [F/N] wants?' 

The thought made me feel strange. I walk into [F/N]'s room, nudging her awake.

"Wha-Broly, what do you-"

I take her hand and bring her to the box with people, pointing to the two in it.

"They said that love word and are now doing that, is that what you want me to do?"

[F/N] POV

I looked to see a love making scene playing out on the TV. My face now red.

"A-Ah why are you asking this all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, you said love...it made me happy even though I don't know what it means exactly. I now see these two say love, and they are doing things like pushing their lips together...I thought of us doing that and my face felt warm, my heart asn't stopped beating like this. Now that I say this, your face is red too."

He puts his hand on my chest, "And I feel your heart beating fast too...so...do you want me to?"

"A-Are you sure that you know what you're doing Broly?"

He hugs me with one arm, his breath against my ear, "No but-but I love you. I'm still not sure what it means exactly. I feel happy, when I said it and the way you reacted when I said it as well. Maybe you can show me?"

His face was serious, of course I love him dearly, but he is still unsure on what it really means or intels what he will be doing.

"I-I can, but if you want to stop at any time, just say so."

He nods and follows me to my room. I sigh, "The...pushing of the lips...is called kissing, we can start with that."

His eyes light up, pushing me to lay down, suddenly kissing me strongly. I moan into the kiss and he pushes his tongue pass my teeth but he seemed confused as to why so I kiss back, him groaning in return. He broke the kiss and began doing the same to my neck. Him growling against my skin, his primal instincts showing. I tug on his shirt and he looks to me.

I studder, "I-I want to see more."

He nods, discarding his clothes quickly to now be fully nude. I avert my eyes and he then lightly tugs on my shirt, I look up to meet his gaze.

"I want to see more too."

I nod and try to take off my clothes but Broly was so close, it was difficult. I was able to squirm out of my top clothes as his gaze never left my body. His eyes widen as I take off my pants.

"Y-You still have it?"

He stared at the tail wrapped around my waist, "Yeah."

My tail unwraps around me once I take off my last fabric. He climbs on me, entwining his hand with mine.

"What is next [F/N]?"

I use my other hand to grasp his erection lightly, he lets out a low groan, resting his forehead against mine. I start moving my hand, his hips thrusting to my movements.

"[F-F/N], it feels really good..ngh I've never felt this way before."

I kiss him and we moan into the kiss. Once we part I stop my movements.

He looked a bit sad, "Why did you stop?"

I move, switching positions with me now straddling his hips, 

"Are you sure that you want this?"

He looks at me and nods so I align myself,

"I love you Broly."

I lower myself, my body shuddering while I whine in pain and pleasure of being connected. His hand gripping my hips hard enough to leave marks.

"[F-F/N] it-it feels ngha I love you [F/N]. I want more...I want you."

I roll my hips, his moans and mine filling the room and after a small grunt from him he met my movements, thrusting his hips into me. I cry out in pleasure as he suddenly switches positions. His movements becoming more rough and losing rythm.

"Broly mngh I'm-I'm close."

"I feel strange [F/N]."

A few more thrusts and I began to feel his release but he then growled, to then bite me on the neck hard, possibly drawing blood. I cry out, reaching my peak, feeling him release fully. He kept thrusting until he then haulted, shivering before collapsing on me. Breathing heavy, his hair all over the place, I see his sleepy gaze, making me smile. I run my fingers through his hair as his breathing calms.

"I love you [F/N]. I know what it means, I want us to be together always."

"I love you too Broly, we can just rest if you want?"

He looks at my tail wagging and he holds it, 

"I wish I still had mine, our tails wrapping together...connecting. It just seems right to me, I also marked your neck...I saw that in the box with people in it...it shows others that you are mine...was that okay?"

I touch my neck and my hand now had a small blood smear. I smile, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yeah, I am yours." 

I kiss him and he rests his head on my chest, falling asleep. Him doing so by listening to your heart beat...you...the sound of his steady breathing.


End file.
